Victor Zsasz
Victor Zsasz is a deranged serial killer convinced that life is a torture. To him, it doesn't matter who he kills, he just wants to "save" as many people as possible by killing them. He carves a tally mark for every kill, onto his own body, saving a spot for Batman. Being send to the Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum, Victor is the first real villain that Batman will actually encounter after Joker escapes. He keeps an Arkham Asylum guard hostage in an electric chair, and Batman had to be stealthy and use the gargoyles around the electric chair and knock Victor down without being seen. Later in the game, Victor is ordered to get doctor Penelope Young to give up her research notes. He does this by threatening her with a large kitchen knife, until the Batman comes to the rescue. What happened to Zsasz after being knocked out by Batman is unknown, but it is implied that he escaped while Batman was fighting Quinn's goons who had arrived, as his body was not seen in the room during it. Later on, after Batman is drugged by Scarecrow's fear toxic, Zsasz appears in Batman's hallucination. He is not seen again after this. Working for Barzinis He later moved to the France City, and lived in Mid Town, which became a living hell after he come there, as the crime rate sharply rose due to him being a mass murderer and working for the strongest family, the Barzini Family. Zsasz became their Security Guard and instead of being payed in money, he was getting a random victim he can kill sent to him by Domenico Mazza. In 2015, Freaky Willy sent his spy Anthony Gatto to take care of him. Zsasz sat in the passenger seat of a Barzinis car driven by Francesco Barzini, and when Gatto rammed their car in New Town, Zsasz and Barzini left the car. Zsasz wielded a throwing knife, while Barzini had a shotgun. Gatto gunned down the two of them and Zsasz was even ran over with a car, while Francesco managed to escape, wounded. He was the second Victor in the family, after Victor Barzini. Again in Arkham Asylum A year later, it was revealed that Zsasz was not in fact killed by Gatto a year ago in France, as Zsasz appears as an inmate at Arkham Asylum yet again. While Gregory McCain is incarcerated there, he can witness Zsasz playing chess kombat with another inmate. When Lady Arkham later storms the asylum and frees all inmates, Zsasz is released as well. When Batman arrives and attacks Lady Arkham, he is briefly attacked by Zsasz. Zsasz is detained when detective Gordon shoots him into his left hand, disarming him, and then he beaten up by both Batman and Gordon. Zsasz's Past Zsasz was once a rich gambler but he lost his parents when he was younger. He started to lose on gambling and lose money. After more gambling he started to regain his money. But when he gambled with William Stracci, Zsasz lost it all. Shortly afterwards, a thug pointed a knife at him and asked for money. Without knowing, Zsasz grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the thug, killing him. Zsasz said that plunging the knife into the thug felt good, but when the thug died, the feeling was gone. Before he knew it, Victor accidentally cut himself with the same knife, and that felt just as good. So in order to feel the enjoyment, Zsasz decided to kill someone, and cut a mark into his skin for every kill. After Batman manage to track down Zsasz, Batman took out Zsasz and rescued the hostages. Quotes Personality and traits A true psychopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease, but nonetheless, became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He takes pleasure in arranging the corpses of his victims in life-like poses before carving a mark for each of his victims into his own body. He is saving a special spot for the Batman. Trivia *He talks in rhymes most of the words. *He shares a few similarities to the Equestrian pony - Pinkie Pie: *They kill a large number of victims. **They both had a easy innocent life but later became serial killers. ***When they kill someone they add a mark to themselves. ****Pinkie cuts off the cutie marks of ponies and wears them as clothing for every pony she kills. *****Zsasz marks his body with a tally mark for every person he kills. ******If they ever met in another lifetime, like both being send to Never Never Land after death, they will no doubt be closest friends for eternity. Gallery Victor_Zsasz_killed_Bieber.jpg|Will Zsasz be the one that will kill Bieber? Victor_Zsasz.jpg|Victor with his knife. Zsasz_art.jpg|Zsasz art. Zsasz_2.jpg|Zsasz lost his minds. Category:Barzinis Category:Tottal psychos Category:French-Americans Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Serial Killers Category:Filled with Evil Category:Security Gaurds Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Arkham prisoners Category:Antagonists